creekclanofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
News
On this page all of CreekClan news from Day 1 to The Disbanding Day will stay. This page will be updated monthly. July 2016 7/10/16-''' CreekClan was created by Riverstar and Gartooth. '7/11/16-' Snowpelt and Echofoot have joined CreekClan. Welcome! '7/11/16-' Twitchleg, Stonestorm, Cloudpelt, Mousekit, Icekit, and Mosskit have joined CreekClan. Welcome! '7/11/16-' Mousekit has become an apprentice! Good luck, Mousekit! Gartooth is her mentor. '7/11/16-' Cloudpelt is expecting her second litter with Riverstar. Congratulations! '7/12/16- '''We have deserted Twolegplace and taken the Mountains as other territory. '''7/14/16-' Fadekit has left CreekClan and joined HazeClan. May StarClan light his path. '7/14/16- '''The Straw Poll has finished and there shall be new ranks coming to the clan. '''7/18/16- '''Easternwind and Raven have been accepted into the clan as medicine cats. We welcome them into the clan with open paws. '''7/18/16- '''Cloudpelt's body was found dead at the edge of the Moors by Twolegplace. We aren't sure if her's and Riverstar's kits had been born before her unknown death. The clan will be mourning over the beloved royal's death. '''7/23/19-' The strawpoll for new ranks has ended and the new ranks are Sages, the Consul, Seers, Demonlords, Templars, Betas, and Tunellers. Riverstar will put the new ranks and new strawpoll in shortly. '7/23/16- '''We finally welcome Coniferstride as a Battle Commander, Lilypool as a leader (because Riverstar knows that she is good at leading in the roleplays), Mountainbreeze as our first Demonlord, and Tigerflame as a warrior. '''7/23/16- '''Lilypool will receive her nine lives and new name tonight (real time) and choose her deputy on Monday (irl). We wish her luck. '''7/23/16- '''The new strawpoll is out. It's for what rodents should we be able to catch as prey. Riverstar will put more prey strawpolls out and one other surprise strawpoll. '''7/25/16- '''We welcome Lakepool to the clan as our last medicine cat for the moment. We will only take Medicine Cat Apprentices now for the healing ranks. August 2016 '''8/3/16- '''Welcome Owlheart to our clan as a Head Royal and Spiritkit as a kit. '''8/3/16- '''We welcome Otterpaw to our clan as a spy apprentice. May StarClan light her path. '''8/4/16- '''Otterpaw has decided to change her rank to a kit and become Otterkit. Her sister, Pumpkinkit, has also joined as a kit. If Fawnflower accepts, she will be their mother. '''8/4/16- '''Fawnflower has had her kits, Pumpkinkit, Sunkit, and Otterkit. We wish her and her kits good luck. '''8/5/16- '''Stormpaw is now a spy. She needs her naming ceremony, which will happen when Riverstar, Lilystar, and Stormpaw are all online. '''8/5/16- '''We welcome Fernsong, Silverwing, Blizzardflight, Darkkit, Frostkit, Lionkit, Dovepaw, Sparrowpaw, Leafheart and Stormclaw into the clan. May StarClan light their paths. '''8/5/16- '''Lilystar is expecting kits! She has moved to the nursery which is getting very crowded with queens and kits. '''8/5/16- '''Silverwing has had her kit, Lavenderkit. May StarClan light both of their paths. '''8/7/16- '''We welcome Spiderclaw into CreekClan as our last Battle Commander for the moment. May StarClan light his path. '''8/7/16- '''While Briarsea was hunting, she was attacked by 4 rogues in the mountains. '''8/7/16- '''Coniferstride has been exiled for inactivity on both, the wiki and AJ. '''8/7/16- '''Mousepaw (flowers2617) and Mosskit (cheesie45) have been exiled for double Clanning. If they are seen on the territory, make sure they leave before you return to camp and report it. '''8/8/16- '''After being threatened by Monstrous, Riverstar has decided that he will not take easy to the threat. These are his words: '"What's the point of being a dark clan if we don't ever battle? What's the point of being a ''clan ''if we take threats easy? There's no point in both if we take threats easy. I will not have anyone tell me what to do with my clan! I will not say to going in peace! Blood may shed, but it was meant to shed at one point. I hope everyone, including Lilystar, agrees with my decision." Well, Riverstar has not taken easily to his clan being threatened. All clan members are to follow his orders of what to do until this has finished. '8/8/16- '''Lilystar has had her first litter of kit. Her new kits are Stormkit and ???. We wish them luck. '''8/8/16- '''Darkkit has had her apprentice ceremony. She is now known as Darkpaw until she becomes a warrior. '''8/8/16- '''Badgerfang and Riverstar got into a fight. Riverstar managed to get quite a few large and deep bites on his throat and neck. The fight ended in the Mountains. There Lilystar had tried to stop them. Riverstar kicked her onto the ice, causing the ice to break with her falling into the water. Fawnflower and Riverstar managed to poll her out of the icy cold water. Thanks to the help of Cottonpaw, she will live. '''8/10/16- '''Sunkit has been exiled for inactivity on the wiki and AJ. If she is seen on the territory, make sure she leaves before returning to camp and reporting her to a leader. '''8/10/16- '''Fernsong has been demoted from a Warrior to an Omega for harassing, threatening and spamming Monstrous. She will stay an Omega until Riverstar and Lilystar feel she is ready to take back her rank as warrior. '''8/10/16- '''Icekit has been exiled for inactivity on the wiki and AJ. If she is seen on the territory, make sure she leaves before returning to camp and reporting her to a leader. '''8/10/16- '''Ravenkit has left the clan. May StarClan light her path. '''8/10/16- '''Moonclaw has been exiled for inactivity on the wiki and AJ. If he is seen on the territory, attack him as a warning to leave. If he does to leave, kill him. Once you return to camp, report him to a leader, whether he's dead or alive. '''8/10/16- '''Easternwind has been exiled for inactivity on the wiki and AJ. If he is seen on the territory, attack him as a warning to leave. If he does not leave, kill him. Once you return to camp, report him to a leader, whether he's dead or alive. '''8/10/16- '''Sadly Greykit has left CreekClan. We wish her luck and may StarClan light her path. '''8/12/16- '''Easternwind has been accepted back into the clan as a medicine cat. '''8/13/16- '''Stormfeather has killed Fernsong under Riverstar's orders. '''8/15/16- '''Briarpaw has left for unknown reasons. '''8/15/16- '''Sandkit has left for unknown reasons. '''8/15/16- '''Stormstone has been exiled for inactivity on the wiki and AJ. '''8/15/16-' Midnight has been exiled for inactivity on the wiki and AJ. '8/15/16-' Silverwing has left for unknown reasons. '8/15/16-' Twitchleg has been exiled for inactivity on the wiki and AJ. '8/15/16- '''Sandleaf has changed her name to Silvertail. '''8/17/16- '''Mintpaw has been accepted into into CreekClan as a Demonlord Apprentice! We wish her luck. '''8/17/16- '''Random generators will now be used every so often in the clan. '''8/17/16- '''Shadestream has been exiled for doubling clanning in PineClan. You know what to do if she is seen. '''8/17/16- '''Sparrowpelt has left for unknown reasons. '''8/17/16- '''Wolfpaw has left for unknown reasons. '''8/18/16- '''Lakepool (Mollywolf115) has left for unknown reasons. '''8/19/16- '''We welcome Nettlepaw, Shadowpaw, Rainstorm, Shadowsoul, Redshadow, and Fallensky. May StarClan light their paths. '''8/19/16-' Owlpaw, Dovepaw, Blackpaw, Littlepaw, Spiritpaw, Silverkit, Lavenderkit, Moonkit and Blizzardflight have been exiled for inactivity on the wiki and AJ. '8/19/16- '''Frostkit has been exiled for double-clanning. '''8/21/16- '''Sparrowpaw has been exiled for inactivity on the wiki and AJ, '''8/21/16- '''We welcome Shadowfang, Sashkit, and Sparrowkit to CreekClan. May StarClan light their paths. '''8/22/16- '''We welcome Cedarheart into CreekClan. May StarClan light her path. '''8/22/16- '''Sparrowpaw has been exiled for inactivity on the wiki and AJ. '''8/22/16- '''Flamekit has left CreekClan for unknown reasons. '''8/22/16-' Tawnypelt has been exiled for inactivity on the wiki and AJ. '8/22/16- '''Splashkit has been exiled for double-clanning. '''8/22/16-' Darkblaze has been exiled for inactivity on AJ and the wiki. '8/22/16-' Redshadow has been exiled for double-clanning. '8/24/16- '''Cloudpaw has left CreekClan for unknown reasons. '''8/26/16-' Mintpaw has left Creekclan. May starclan light her path. '8/28/16-' We welcome Ferncloud into Creekclan. May Starclan light her path '8/28/16-' Leafdrop attacked Briarstar and Betrayed Creekclan. If you see her you know what to do. September 2016 '9/4/16- '''We battled with a clan for territory. Tigerflame has drowned and died, and Fallensky had died due to a head injury from falling. We will mourn for there lives and hope that there journey to Starclan will be alright. Briarstar is frail and restless. '''9/6/16- '''Fernkit, Badgerkit, Pumpkinkit, Otterkit, and Sparrowkit have all become apprentices. '''9/6/16- '''Darkpaw has become a spy. She will now be known as Darkheart! '''9/6/16- '''Riverstar has chosen Darkheart as his new deputy! '''9/6/16-' Briarstar has chosen Shadowsoul as her new deputy! '9/11/16-' Fallensky had her two kits! October 2016 November 2016 December 2016 January 2017 Category:News